nierosfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Halvlange
De halvlange, de laveste af lavfolkeracerne, i fordums tid forbandet af guden Graaskæg til at være skægløse. De halvlange var oprindeligt dværge men er nu en seperat race og deler egentlig kun til dels dværgenes sprog og navne. De halvlange er hovedsageligt bosat i midten og lettere i vesten og de andre verdensdele. De halvlange kan, ligesom de andre lavfolkeracer, ikke bruge magi, men de har, ligesom andre racer, hvis evner ikke indbefatter magiens kræfter, udviklet en anden måde at at udnytte denne kræftkilde. Dværgene fik runemagiens kunst givet af deres skaber gúd Graaskæg. De Halvlanges skabelse For at vi bedre kan forstå de små væsner, de halvlange, bliver vi nød til at kigge kort på dengang de blev til. "I fordums tid efter skyggealderens endeligt velsignede vor skaber, guden Graaskæg, os med vores nye hjem og opgave igennem profeten Felgrim Jarkulsøn af thryng(slægt) Goran throng(klan) Argadorn kazra(æt) Ronok. Felgrim fremlagde de ord som Graaskæg havde givet ham, at vi dværgene skulle begive os ud og bosætte bjergene hvor vi skulle bygge et imperium, et rige der ville holde til verdenes ende, og at vi i bjergene ville blive velsignet med alle hans kunskaber, og blive lært runernes magt. Men de 15 kazraer; Gurbek, Torin, Orbin, Anin, Duerrin, Thorain, Falrim, Norhad, Gardak, Gronig, Ril, Kulddak, Jalael, Argakar og Thoradund, valgt at gå imod skaberens gave. De 15 kazraer var også kendt som de "lavstamede" grundet at de var så meget lavere end de andre kazraer. Dværgenes leder, Thoar Urhadsøn af thryng Bofan throng Raelgrim kazra Azgorm, sagde til de 15 æter 'I nægter at følge skaberens ord, så skal i ej følge os, og ej aldrig mere skal i kazraer komme til nogen andre kazraer for hjælp, ly eller andet, I er hermes erklæret fjender af de tro dværge og aldrig skal I være velkomne i vore haller mere, I er ej længere dværge og skal være kendt som forrædere og gå under navnet Elgi (skægløs) og erklæret for thag (Til at blivet slået ihjel grundet forræderi)', hvorefter dem af de 15 kazraer blev holdt nede og deres skæg barberet af. Vor skaber valgte også at straffe dem ved at vedholde dette så hverken de eller deres børn ville kunne gro skæg. Thoar Urhadsøn valgte dog at lade dem forlade stedet med livet i behold" Udtag fra dværge skriften "Elgi", som jeg selv har oversat. Halvlange runernes skabelse Det ovennævnte er hvordan de halvlange er blevet til herunder vil jeg forklare noget mere om hvad der så skete og hvordan de fik deres egne runer. Fra skyggealderens endeligt til starten af racekrigen, i år 8.950 f.rg. levede de halvlange for sig selv i skov, især i udkanten og let beskovede bakkedale. Disse halvlange levede enten i træerne eller jordhuler hvoromkring de drev landbrug, det menes at det var dem der opfandt landbrug. Men grundet de halvlanges størrelse og deres ofte fredelige natur fik de hurtigt svært ved at overleve i under racekrigen, det hjalp dem heller ikke at de ikke havde nogle måder at udnytte magiens kraft. De halvlange samfund og land gik til grunde i løbet af de første par hundrede år og de overlevnde blev nød til at finde nye levesteder. Den race som gjorde mest skade mod de halvlange var dværgene, som havde en kraftig vendetta imod dem. Lederne fra de 15 "elgi" kazraer mødtes, og det endte med at dele dem i 3 grupperinger, om hvordan deres race skulle overleve. Dette møde foregår omkring år 8.642 f.rg. og grunden til jeg nævner dette er fordi at netop dette år og det møde er vigtigt for de halvlanges historie og forståelsen af dem. Til mødet sad en ung halvlang, knap 100 år og lytter til dem, denne halvlang, som kun er kendt på fornavn hed Rogi, ønskede ikke nogle af de forslag han hørte og ønskede at de halvlange skulle have chance for at kæmpe imod og forblive en uafhængig race. Rogi sneg sig ind i dværgene hovedby hvor runestenen er og han begyndte at nedskrive det hele, under dække som dværge runesmedslærling. Rogi blev opdaget inden han blev færdig og han flygtede ud i skovene, hvor han levede i et par hundrede år hvor han forsøgte at lave de halvlange egne runer. På sit dødleje får Rogi et drømmesyn af Typhon, der giver han 3 dage til at færdiggøre et runealfabet til de halvlange. Rogi blev færdig og døde med fjerpennen i hånden, herefter ophøjede Typhon ham til gud, og frasagde Graaskæg alt hans magt over de halvlange og gav den til Rogi. Rogi som nu var en gud så ned og så hvad krigen havde gjort ved hans artsfæller, og han blev sorgfuld. Rogi så at hans folk havde splittet sig i tre grupperinger. 5 æter havde sluttet sig til menneskene, 5 andre æter havde sluttet sig til de andre skovlevende racer, især skovelverne, og til sidst havde 5 æter holdt sig frie og uafhængige af andre racer. De 5 æter der slog sig til menneskene var; Gurbek, Torin, Orbin, Anin og Duerrin. De 5 æter der slog sig til de skovlevende racer var; Thorain, Falrim, Norhad, Gardak og Gronig. Og de 5 æter der forblev uafhængige var; Ril, Kulddak, Jalael, Argakar og Thoradund. Rogi valgte at give hver af halvlange æterne en udgave af runerne. Anatomi og udseende Halvlange er de korteste af lavfolkeracerne. Den største forskel imellem de halvlange og de to andre lavfolk er de halvlanges manglende skægvækst. Derudover er halvlange langt fra lige så robust opbygget, som dværgene, men stadig en smule mere end pygmæerne . Halvlange har meget behårede og lettere store hænder og fødder, man mener at dette blandt andet skyldes at deres krop har tilpasset sig livet i skoven. En halvlang bliver sjældnt mere end 1m i sin højde og den højeste halvlang blev kun de korte 110cm høj. Halvlange har ligesom de andre lavfolk et meget godt fodfæste og et godt nattesyn (langt fra lige så godt som dværgenes). Halvlange bliver langt fra lige så gamle som deres lavfolke fætre, dværgene, men dog også en smule ældre end mennesker og de bliver oftest omkring 180 år, også selv om at de har samme ældningsproces som mennesker, men de ældes langsomere end mennesker når de rammer omkring 20 års alderen. Autoritære opbygning De halvlanges autoritære opbygning blandt de uafhængige, minder mest om dværge familiernes opbygning, bare med en høvding istedet for en stor konge. De andre halvlange assimilere blot den kultur de lever i, dog beholder de familieopbygningen fra dværgene. Militære opbygning De uafhængige halvlange har en meget løs millitær opbygnign, med kun meget få der ser soldaterlivet som en reel karriere, og disse bruger oftest de våben og pansring som de selv kan skaffe. Igen assimilere de andre halvlange blot den race og kultur de lever i. Kultur og samfund De uafhængige halvlange lever i små samfund i udkanten af skove eller i bakkedale, hvor de bygger deres huse ind/ned i jorden (bakker) og ind i eller under træer. Halvlange er kendt for at elske landbrug og dette dyrker de meget, og de bosætter sig oftest kun steder hvor der er mulighed for netop dette. Disse halvlange har et familie system, der minder meget om dværgenes, som jeg ikke vil udybe nærmere end at den er opdelt i kazra, throng og thryng. De uafhængige halvlange har oftest et roligt samfund, hvor de dyrker deres marker og samler mad i skovene, de foretrækker at leve væk fra de andre racer og i fred for omverdenen, og i de lande, hvor de har disse små landsbyer får de oftest lov til dette, derudover elsker de at feste og hører historier. De halvlange bærer ikke nag eller har samme forkærlighed for guld som de andre lavfolk har. Halvlange ønsker rigdom, men ikke mere end mennesker, og de forestrækker oftest et simpelt og roligt agri-kulturelt liv, selv de rigeste. De andre halvlange assimilere den kultur de bor i, men til forskel for hvad mange tror så er de sjældent andenrangs borgere, blandt andet har der været en halvlang der var hærfører for en skovelver hær, og i Cavalli er der underorden af Cavalisterne som er for halvlange, og et af fyrstedømmer er styret af en halvlange familie. Det er skam heller ikke unormalt, at de halvlange i menneskelige lande har adelfamilier på lige fod med menneskerne. Det eneste der gør dem anderledes fra det samfund de lever i er at de også bære deres kazra navn. Historie Kategori:Racer